Tier List Outdated
The tier list is a means to guide players which potential heroes to invest on. It is not a way to determine which is the best one. The key is in knowing which heroes work well together. Factors that influence an effective lineup: * Hero choice / team synergy * Hero & skill level * Color Advancement / inlayed runes * Star Evolution / breakout level * Equipment attached and enchantment level * Awakened status / 5th skill unlocked * Academy tech buffs Tier List PVP Hero performance based on bot controlled fights (Arena) and rated for long term / end game. However, due to constant buff/nerf updates and unreleased Awakening skills, there is no true rating for each hero at the moment. : * 1 - 2 star heroes require 3-4 star evolution first before they reach their respective ratings : ** West - rates as B-tier if awakened and paired with other Kung Fu World heroes. Additional notes: *The list is alphabetized per rating since team composition outweigh one good hero. *When team building, it is recommended to pair A - C heroes. * When comparing performances always go by similar star evolutions. * Legendary heroes does not grant invincibility, however they scale better at higher star evolutions than normal heroes. * Power rating is not the sole benchmark of picking a hero to build but of how they will match your other heroes in terms of support skills, passives, equipments and skill rotation. * New heroes not included: Lilith, Gorgana, Gridlock, Sue and Ariel . Factors considered for rating heroes * Commonly used top teams in Arena * Heroes with crowd control and passive buffs & debuffs are prioritized * Heroes with equipment that include better attributes & skills * Build scales depending on time (early, mid, late game) and evolution (stars) * Difficulty of being countered / replaced PVE Player Versus Environment settings are more flexible due to manually controlled skills, equipment activation and energy regen advantages. Ratings are no longer necessary for each hero. Recommended heroes for each mode: * Ladder Tourney: Top PVP heroes, Legendary heroes and those with limited range CC & ultimate skills * Team Raid: Single target heroes with de/buff passives * Proving Grounds: AoE damage heroes with de/buff passives; Support often not necessary * Island Crusade / Crystal Dungeon: Healers, crowd control, sturdy tanks & summoners * Abyss Treasure: Healers, a set of physical and magic nukers * Campaign: Anything goes depending on the conditions set per stage * Bonus Stage / Tower Defense: Long range / path AoE nukers and at least 1 tank with CC skills Google Docs Sheet This file includes a hero skill table, specific tier list ratings, equipment recipes and item price listing. Data is sourced from the Magic Rush wiki , forums and the reddit community. Related Guides * Heroes List * Skill Chart * Equipment Comparison * Heroes by Buff/Debuff Skills * Crowd Control * Hero Guide for descriptive reviews of heroes * Team Building